


The Good Wife

by Nyada



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Partner Betrayal, Past Relationship(s)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyada/pseuds/Nyada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nancy war sich bewusst, dass sie den Brief lieber nicht lesen sollte. Dennoch tat sie es. Zeile für Zeile, Wort für Wort, Buchstabe für Buchstabe begann sie zu lesen, was sie schon längst wusste, aber bis heute nicht wahrhaben wollte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Wife

**Author's Note:**

> 'The Good Wife' behandelt die Ehe von Nancy Sheppard und ihrem zweiten Mann, dem Staranwalt Grant Duncan, der aber nicht der liebende Ehemann ist, wie er nach außen hin vorgibt zu sein. Eines Abends gerät die scheinbar heile Welt des Paares endgültig ins Wanken. Auf der Suche nach einer Antwort auf die Frage, wie es nun mit ihr und Grant weitergehen soll, läuft Nancy kurze Zeit in San Francisco ausgerechnet der Person in die Arme, von der sie am wenigsten mit Hilfe gerechnet hat…
> 
> Anders als es der Titel vielleicht vermuten lässt, steht 'The Good Wife' in keinerlei Verbindung zu meiner vorherigen Story 'A Soldier’s Wife'- es handelt sich dabei nur um eine Idee, deren Umsetzung ich schon seit geraumer Zeit vor mir herschiebe.
> 
> Der Charakter ‚Nancy Sheppard‘ hat mich seit Anbeginn fasziniert, und ich finde es schade, dass wir nicht mehr über sie erfahren durften. Die Informationshappen, die uns während ‚Outcast‘ eher dürftig vorgesetzt wurden, haben in mir den Wunsch geweckt, dieser Frau eine Geschichte zu geben. 'The Good Wife' ist das Ergebnis.

**B** ereits in dem Moment, als sie den Umschlag in die Hände nahm, beschlich Nancy ein ungutes, Unheil versprechende Gefühl. Dennoch öffnete sie den Umschlag und zog den Brief heraus. Der Umschlag war, genau wie der darin liegende, auf schlichtes, weißes Druckerpapier getippte Brief, weder adressiert noch unterschrieben. Kein Indiz auf die Person, die ihn verfasst hatte. Nichts, weder Name noch Adresse, nicht einmal ein Datum war vermerkt worden.  
Nancy war sich bewusst, dass sie den Brief lieber nicht lesen sollte. Dennoch tat sie es. Zeile für Zeile, Wort für Wort, Buchstabe für Buchstabe begann sie zu lesen, was sie schon längst wusste, aber bis heute nicht wahrhaben wollte.  
  
 _Ihr Mann hat eine Affäre. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie es wissen und auch nicht, ob Sie es willen wollen. Aber eines weiß ich: Sie sind einmal sehr nett zu mir gewesen, und das will in der heutigen Zeit etwas heißen. Ich würde wollen, dass es mir jemand sagt, und ich schätze, dass das auch auf Sie zutrifft._  
Colorado Boulevard Nr. 192. Der schwarze BMW parkt immer gegen 18:00 Uhr hinter dem Haus. – Es tut mir leid.   
  
Keuchend ließ Nancy die Hände sinken und den Brief fallen. Dann hob sie ihn wieder auf und las ihn ein zweites Mal. Und ein drittes und viertes Mal. Und schließlich sogar ein fünftes Mal. _Es tut mir leid._ Jetzt hatte sie es schwarz auf weiß; sie war fortan nicht mehr die Einzige, die es wusste. Jemand anderes wusste Bescheid darüber, dass Grant sie betrog, und es tat dieser Person leid.  
  
 _Colorado Boulevard Nr. 192. Der schwarze BMW parkt immer gegen 18:00 Uhr hinter dem Haus. – Es tut mir leid._  
  
Nancy warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es war 18:15 Uhr. Grant hätte bereits vor über eine Stunde aus der Kanzlei kommen sollen. Er hatte nicht angerufen, obwohl er ihr es versprochen, nein, _geschworen_ hatte. Sie hatte ihm dieses Versprechen unter dem Vorwand aus dem Kreuz geleiert, den kleinen Benjamin so besser vertrösten zu können, und es hatte gewirkt. Grant liebte seinen Sohn und tat alles, um den Jungen glücklich zu machen. Also hatte er versprochen, anzurufen.  
Heute Abend hatte er nicht angerufen. Um 17:00 Uhr hatte er losfahren wollen. Jetzt war es 18:17 Uhr.  
  
 _Colorado Boulevard Nr. 192. Der schwarze BMW parkt immer gegen 18:00 Uhr hinter dem Haus. – Es tut mir leid._  
  
Nancy seufzte, holte tief Luft, griff nach ihrer Tasche, die auf dem Sideboard neben der Tür stand, und begann nach ihrem Autoschlüssel zu wühlen.  


 

***~*~***

  
  
Regungslos saß Nancy hinter dem Steuer ihres Wagens und starrte den anonymen Brief an, der aus ihrer Tasche ragte. Sie zog ihn heraus, las ihn noch einmal durch, wenngleich sie die Zeilen nunmehr auswendig konnte, und schob ihn dann wieder in den Umschlag zurück.  
 _Ihr Mann hat eine Affäre…_  
Nancy lachte verbittert. Es war schon komisch, wie das Leben manchmal so spielte. Der mysteriöse Brief hatte sie ausgerechnet an dem Tag erreicht, an dem sie von Doktor Eisenberg erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war.  
 _Ihr Mann hat eine Affäre…_  
Sie hatte sich immer ein eigenes Kind mit Grant gewünscht, eine kleine Tochter, der sie viele kleine, rosafarbene Kleidchen kaufen konnte. Grant hatte immer nur schmunzelnd abgewinkt und gemeint, dass sie mit dem vierjährigen Benjamin, den er aus einer früheren Beziehung in die Ehe gebracht hatte, schon genug zu tun und außerdem noch einige Jahre Zeit hatten, um sich über ein eigenes Kind Gedanken zu machen.  
 _Ihr Mann hat eine Affäre…_  
  
Nancy verstaute den Brief wieder in ihrer Handtasche, startete den Wagen und für die kurze Strecke zum Colorado Boulevard herüber. Hausnummer 192 war das vorletzte Haus der Straße und war im viktorianischen Stil erbaut worden. Sofort erinnerte sich Nancy, dass sie schon einmal hier gewesen war, zu einer Eigentümerversammlung vor ein paar Jahren.  
 _Wer wohnt hier?_ Verzweifelt versuchte sie, sich zu erinnern, während sie ein paar Häuser entfernt parkte, ausstieg, den Bürgersteig entlang auf das Haus zumarschierte, das Grundstück betrat und um das Haus herum nach hinten schlich. Ihr Atem ging in heftigen Stößen und ihr Herz pochte wild in ihrer Brust.  
Hinter dem Haus gab es ein Carport, das von der Straße aus nicht einzusehen war. Bitte, flehte sie, mach, dass da nicht _sein_ schwarzer BMW steht.  
Nancy umrundete das Eck und blieb stehen. Ein schwarzer BMW. _Sein_ schwarzer BMW, der Wagen ihres Mannes, _Grants_ BMW. Er stand da. Zweifellos.  
  
Nancy blieb die Luft weg. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. Rasch schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.  
  
 _Oh, Grant! Du… Schwein!_  
  
Die messerscharfe Wut, die sich ihr in die Eingeweide bohrte, machte einen Augenblick später einer Traurigkeit Platz, die so abgrundtieft war, wie sie es seit jenem Morgen nicht mehr erlebt hatte, als sie aufwachte und von ihrer Tante Aubrey erfahren hatte, das ihr Vater und ihre jüngere Schwester Ginny bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen waren. Nancy musste sich gegen die Hauswand lehnen. Zitternd fasste sie sich an die eiskalte Stirn, rieb sich übers Gesicht, atmete tief ein und wieder aus, strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Sie versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Zum Wohle ihres ungeborenen Kindes.  
  
Über der gläsernen Schiebetür hing ein verwittertes Holzschild, welches offensichtlich von einem Kind angefertigt worden war und auf dem in bunten Farben THE COOPER’S stand. Richtig. Die schreckliche Anita Cooper und ihr Ehemann Tony… Oder doch Timothy? Nancy hatte seinen Namen schon wieder vergessen. Die Cooper’s- ein Paar Ende dreißig, so wie sie und Grant, mit einem fünf- oder sechsjährigem Sohn, der ebenfalls Benjamins Kindergarten besuchte. Sie hatten ein deutsches Au-pair-Mädchen, Lena, mit riesigen Brüsten, schmaler Taille, langen blonden Haaren, blauen Augen, Sommersprossen und einem warmen, strahlenden Lächeln.  
Was für ein Klischee! Grant schlief mit dem Au-pair-Mädchen der Cooper’s. Nancy musste beinahe lachen. Sie schloss die Augen und überlegte, was sie tun solle. Sollte sie nach Hause fahren und weiter so tun, als wüsste sie von nichts? Bis jetzt hatte das gut funktioniert, und wenn Grant erst einmal wüsste, dass sie schwanger war…  
Sie könnte aber auch bei Anita Cooper anrufen und ihr stecken, dass ihr achso nettes Au-pair-Mädchen mit Grant und demnach ganz bestimmt auch mit Tony… nein, Timothy ins Bett stieg.  
Oder sollte sie hineinstürmen und Grant in flagranti mit diesem blonden, deutschen Gift stellen? Es gab so viele Möglichkeiten!  
  
Wie ferngesteuert erklomm Nancy die hölzernen Stufen, schlenderte über die Terrasse zur Schiebetür und umfasste den Türknauf. Die Tür war wie in dieser Gegend zu erwarten nicht verschlossen und glitt zur Seite. Nancy betrat das dunkle Haus, durchquerte das Wohnzimmer. Im Flur blieb sie stehen und lauschte. Aus dem ersten Stock drangen gedämpfte Stimmen zu ihr hinunter. Sie hielt den Atem an und ging die mit purpurrotem Teppich ausgelegten Stufen hinauf. Auf einmal hatte sie so wenig Kraft, dass sie sich auf das Geländer stützen musste, und ihr Herz pochte so laut und schnell, dass sie sich wunderte, dass niemand alarmiert auf den Flur gestürzt kam.  
  
Im selben Augenblick, als Nancy sich mühsam die letzten Treppenstufen hochschleppte und den obersten Treppenabsatz erreichte, öffnete sich eine Tür und Grant trat rückwärts auf den Flur hinaus, das blonde Haar zerzaust und nur sein offenes Hemd über dem nackten Körper. Er lächelte, drehte sich um, entdeckte sie, blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und erstarrte.  
  
„N…Nancy?“ Entsetzt starrte er sie an und wurde binnen Sekunden so bleich, dass sie meinte, er würde in Ohnmacht fallen. Rückwärts stolpernd griff er nach dem Türrahmen. „Was zum-?“  
  
„Darling? Was ist denn?“, erklang in diesem Moment eine zarte Frauenstimme, ohne eine Spur eines harten, deutschen Akzents. Völlig nackt kam Anita Cooper nur wenige Sekunden später aus demselben Zimmer heraus, erblickte Nancy auf dem Treppenabsatz und erblasste ebenfalls. Einen Momentlang blieb sie wie erstarrt neben Grant stehen, dann verschwand sie und kam in ein Bettlaken gehüllt und mit hochrotem Gesicht wieder in den Flur.  
  
„Nancy, ich…“, stotterte sie, und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war voller… Mitgefühl.  
  
Grant, seinerseits, hob die Hand und starrte seine Frau mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Nancy! Es… Oh, Gott! Es tut mir so leid, Liebling!“  
  
Nancy stand da, ohne zu atmen, unfähig, sich zu bewegen, unfähig, zu denken, zu begreifen. „Du…“ Sie versuchte, das Unfassbare auszusprechen, schaffte es aber nicht. Fassungslos starte sie die beiden an, dann drehte sie sich um, marschierte ruhigen Schrittes die Treppe hinab und verließ das Haus der Cooper’s.  


 

***~*~***

  
  
„Es ist noch etwas vom Abendessen übrig, falls Du Hunger haben solltest“, erklärte Nancy, als Grant keine fünfzehn Minuten später mit wehendem Haar die Küche betrat. „Ben hat sich Pizza gewünscht. Es gibt Thunfisch, Salami und Hawaii. Nimm Dir, worauf Du Appetit hast.“  
  
„Nancy-“ Grants Stimme flatterte panisch. „Nancy, bitte. Lass uns reden.“  
  
„Worüber denn?“, fragte sie unbehelligt, räumte die schmutzigen Teller in die Spülmaschine, drehte sich um und schaute ihren Mann herausfordernd an, der sie durch traurige, blaue Augen ansah und mit seinem fahlen Gesicht, seiner zerknitterter Kleidung und seinem wirren, blonden Haar einen beinahe bemitleidenswerten Eindruck erweckte. Scheinbar war er sofort, nachdem sie gegangen war, ebenfalls aufgebrochen.  
  
„Nancy…Es… es tut mir leid.“ Grant umrundete die Kücheninsel und packte sie an den Ellenbogen. „Bitte, Liebling, es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass Du es so erfährst. Bitte, glaub mir.“ Ihm standen Tränen in den Augen, als er die Arme um sie schlang und sie an sich zog. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er mit brechender Stimme. „Es tut mir so leid, Schatz.“  
  
„Liebst Du sie?“, fragte Nancy trocken, worauf sich Grant von ihr löste, einen Schritt zurückmachte und sie ungläubig anstarrte.  
  
„Was… _nein_!“, keuchte er und schüttelte konsequent mit dem Kopf. „Herrgott, _nein_ , Nancy, das tue ich nicht! Ich liebe _Dich_! Wie kommst Du nur darauf? Nein!“  
  
„Also ging es Dir nur um den Sex?“, fasste sie zusammen. Grant gab keine Antwort, sondern starrte zu Boden. „Ist es das?“ Wieder wartete Nancy vergeblich auf eine Antwort. „Grant“, wiederholte sie daher streng. „Ich habe Dich etwas gefragt, und ich will, dass Du mir antwortest. Schläfst Du mit dieser Frau, weil ich Dir nicht mehr ausreiche?“  
  
„Nein…“  
  
„Was ist dann?“, verlangte Nancy zu wissen. „Sag mir, Grant, was ist es dann, verflucht noch mal?!“  
  
Ihr Mann schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nancy…nicht…“  
  
In diesem Augenblick begriff Nancy, dass sie keine Antwort von ihm zu erwarten hatte, und aus diesem Grund fasste sie einen Entschluss. Ohne ihren Mann eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen, verließ sie die Küche und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer, welches sich am anderen Ende des Flurs befand. Sie musste sich nicht umsehen, um zu wissen, dass Grant ihr folgte.  
  
„Was tust Du?“, hörte sie ihn hinter sich fragen.  
  
„Ich gebe Dir Zeit, Dir zu überlegen, wie es weitergehen soll“, antwortete sie schroff, öffnete die Tür des Wandschranks, zog ihren Reisekoffer hervor und warf ihn aufs Bett. Geradezu wahllos begann sie verschiedene Kleidungsstücke aus dem Schrank zu ziehen und in den Koffer zu stopfen, hörte erst auf, als er überquoll.  
  
„Aber… Nancy, bitte…“ Sie spürte, wie Grant hinter sie trat und festzuhalten versuchte.  
  
„Lass mich los“, zischte sie und riss sich los.  
  
„Bitte, wir können doch darüber reden“, flehte Grant. „Bitte… Bitte, Liebling-“  
  
„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen“, fuhr Nancy ihn an und wuchtete ihren Koffer vom Bett, schleppte ihn hinaus in den Flur, wo sie ihn so geräuschvoll abstellte, dass sich kurz darauf die Tür zum Kinderzimmer öffnete und ein verstrubbelter, strohblonder Schopf in den Flur hinaus ragte.  
  
„Mommy?“, piepste Ben verschlafen und rieb sich die Augen. Nancy erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung, drehte sich um und sah den Vierjährigen in seinem Spiderman-Schlafanzug blinzelnd durch den Flur auf sie zu tapsen.  
  
„Benjamin, geh wieder ins Bett“, wies Grant ihn hinter ihrem Rücken scharf an, doch der Knirps hatte bereits ihre gepackten Koffer ins Auge gefasst.  
  
„Willst Du verreisen, Mommy?“, fragte er und sah sie mit seinen großen, blauen Augen verwundert an.  
  
„Ja“, erwiderte Nancy, „ich werde verreisen. Ich… ich werde Tante Angela besuchen“, fügte sie hinzu, denn der Name ihrer älteren, in San Francisco lebenden Schwester kam ihr als Erstes in den Sinn.  
  
„Nancy…“, erklang Grants warnendes Flüstern direkt hinter ihr.  
  
„Halt die Klappe, Grant“, zischte sie bedrohlich und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.  
  
„Tante Angela?“ Ben’s Augen begannen zu leuchten; er liebte ihre Schwester, besonders ihr Haus mit dem großen Garten und der tollen Aussicht auf die prächtige Golden Gate Bridge. „Kann ich mitkommen?“, fragte er aufgeregt.  
  
„Nein, Benjamin“, antwortete Grant fast augenblicklich und hielt auf seinen Sohn zu, um ihn in sein Zimmer zurückzuschieben, doch dieses Mal reagierte Nancy schneller, als sie darüber nachdenken konnte.  
  
„Aber natürlich kannst Du mitkommen“, sagte sie und drängelte sich an ihrem Mann vorbei, so dass sie den Jungen als Erste erreichte. „Geh ein paar Sachen packen, dann können wir los“, wies sie ihn an. Ben quietschte vergnügt und tat, wie ihm geheißen und galoppierte in sein Zimmer. Nancy schloss die Kinderzimmertür, drehte sich um und sah sich ihrem Mann gegenüber, der sie nun zornentbrannt anfunkelte.  
  
„Das kannst Du nicht machen“, raunte er.  
  
„Du hast doch gesehen, wie ich das machen kann“, entgegnete sie giftig.  
  
„Benjamin ist mein Sohn“, knurrte Grant. „Du kannst ihn nicht so einfach mitnehmen. Er ist _mein_ Sohn, Nancy!“  
  
„Hast Du auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht, wie _Dein_ Sohn sich fühlen wird, wenn er erfährt, dass Du mit der Mutter seines besten Freundes schläfst?“, feuerte Nancy wütend zurück. „Oder hattest Du nicht vor, es ihm zu sagen? Ihn weiterhin anzulügen, so wie Du mich angelogen hast?“  
  
„Nancy, zieh bitte nicht solche Vergleiche an Land…“  
  
„Ich ziehe an Land, was immer ich an Land ziehen will, Grant“, rief Nancy halblaut und marschierte durch den Flur, ins Arbeitszimmer, wo sie ihre und Ben’s Papiere hastig in ihre Handtasche stopfte.  
  
„Ich sollte gehen“, erklang auf einmal Grants Stimme hinter ihr. Nancy hielt inne und drehte sich zu ihrem Mann um, der sie von der Tür aus mit nachdenklicher Miene beobachtete.  
  
„Wenn Du denkst, dass das mich davon abhält, Ben mitzunehmen, irrst Du Dich. Und zwar gewaltig“, entgegnete sie ihm gefasst, aber mit bedrohlich klingender Stimme. „Er wird mit mir kommen. Ich möchte nicht, dass hier bei Dir bleibt und mitansehen muss, wie Du es mit dieser… dieser… _Schlampe_ treibst.“  
  
„Nancy!“, rief Grant erbost und kam mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf sie zumarschiert, als aus dem Flur Ben’s kindliche Stimme ertönte.  
  
„Ich bin fertig, Mommy!“  
  
„Wenn Du mich entschuldigst…“ Nancy schob sich an ihrem Mann vorbei, verließ das Arbeitszimmer und trat hinaus in den Flur, wo sie von einem ungeduldigen kleinen Jungen bereits sehnsüchtig erwartet wurde. Benjamin liebte es zu reisen, auch wenn seine Reisegarderobe alles andere als passend war; er trug noch immer seinen Spiderman-Schlafanzug, hatte sich aber bereits Schuhe und eine Jacke angezogen, und hüpfte nun aufgeregt auf und ab.  
  
„Komm, Mommy“, rief er. „Komm!“ ‚Mr. Bear‘, seinen Teddybären unter den Arm geklemmt, flitzte er zur Haustür. Nancy schulterte ihre Handtasche und schnappte sich ihren und Ben’s Koffer. Sie würde sich jetzt nicht die Zeit nehmen, um zu kontrollieren, was der Junge alles eingepackt hatte. Wahrscheinlich bestand die Hälfte seines Gepäcks aus Kuscheltieren, ‚Quack Quack‘, die Stoffente, und ‚Jaffy‘, die Plüschgiraffe. Da Angelas Sohn, ihr Neffe Elijah, im selben Alter wie Ben war, waren nicht eingepackte Hosen, T-Shirts, Socken und Unterhosen gerade ihre geringste Sorge.  
  
„Tschüss, Daddy! Hab Dich lieb, Daddy!“, trötete Ben und lief noch einmal zurück, um seinem Vater zum Abschied einen Kuss zu geben.  
  
Die darauffolgenden Minuten verlebte Nancy wie in einer Art Trance. Ohne zurückzublicken, verfrachtete sie Kind und Gepäck in ihrem Wagen, setzte sich hinter das Steuer und startete den Motor. Im Innenspiegel erblickte sie ihren Mann, der in der geöffneten Haustür stand. Als sie sah, wie er sich in Bewegung setzte, legte sie rasch den Rückwärtsgang ein und brauste von der Garagenauffahrt auf die Straße.  
Erst als sie in den Rückspiegel blickte und das Haus nicht mehr als ein verblassender Punkt am Horizont war, merkte sie, dass sie weinte.  
  
„Mommy?“, ertönte Ben’s Stimme hinter ihr. „Warum weinst Du?“, wollte er stirnrunzelnd von ihr wissen. „Bist Du traurig?“  
  
„Ja, Ben“, erwiderte sie und wischte sich mit ihrem Ärmel die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, „ich bin ein bisschen traurig.“  
  
„Das ist aber nicht schön“, sagte der Junge.  
  
„Nein, das ist es nicht“, pflichtete sie ihm bei und lächelte schwach.  
  
„Ich will nicht, dass Du traurig bist“, meinte Ben entschlossen, und als sie an einer roten Ampel halten musste, spürte sie auf einmal etwas Weiches in ihrem Nacken. Verwundert drehte Nancy ihren Kopf und befand sich plötzlich Nase an Nase mit Ben’s Teddybären, den er ihr nach vorne reichte.  
  
„‘Mr. Bear‘ tröstet mich immer, wenn ich traurig bin“, erklärte der Vierjährige im Brustton der Überzeugung. „Er kann auch Dich trösten. Du musst ihn nur ganz fest umarmen.“  
  
Nancy lächelte gerührt und nahm den Teddybären dankend an. „Danke, Ben“, flüsterte sie, gegen die Tränen anblinzelnd. Sanft fuhr sie durch das samtweiche, hellbraune Kunstfell und strich über die Nase des Bären. Sie erinnerte sich, ihn Ben vor zwei Jahren zu Weihnachten gekauft zu haben. Seit diesem Tag war der Teddybär Ben’s stetiger Begleiter gewesen, und der Junge liebte seinen Plüschfreund abgöttisch und war stets um sein Wohlergehen besorgt.  
  
So auch heute.  
  
„Du musst ihn anschnallen, Mommy!“, rief er aufgeregt, als Nancy den Bären, ohne ihn anzuschnallen auf den Beifahrersitz setze, als die Ampel von Rot auf grün wechselte.  
  
„Okay, okay“, schmunzelte Nancy, tat wie verlangt und schnallte den Teddybären an der nächsten roten Ampel vorschriftsgemäß an. Ben seufzte zufrieden und sank erleichtert in seinen Sitz zurück.  
  
„Und, bist Du immer noch traurig, Mommy?“, hörte sie ihn nach einer ganzen Weile schläfrig murmeln. Sie hatten fast eine halbe Stunde Fahrt hinter sich, und als Nancy einen Blick in den Rückspiegel warf, beobachtete sie, wie Ben den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit zu verlieren schien.  
  
„Nicht mehr so sehr“, antwortete sie, worauf sich ein kleines, allerletztes Lächeln auf die Lippen des Jungen stahl, ehe sein Kopf nach links wegsackte und er in die Traumwelt entschwand.  
Erst als Ben’s Atemzüge tiefer und gleichmäßiger wurden, erlaubte sich Nancy selbst tief ein- und wieder auszuatmen. Sie umklammerte das Lenkrad ihres Wagens fest und blickte stur geradeaus, den hell erleuchteten Highway entlang. Die Sonne war bereits vor mehreren Stunden untergegangen, und obwohl sie recht zügig vorankamen, würde es noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis sie San Francisco erreichten.  
  
Nancy war sich nicht sicher, was sie in der „Goldenen Stadt“ erwartete, doch eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass sie dort die Antwort auf all ihre Fragen finden würde.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**


End file.
